


好天气

by burstedbarrel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstedbarrel/pseuds/burstedbarrel
Summary: 毫无意义的片段。





	

那不是一个阴沉沉的雷雨天。

阳光如瘟疫般不可阻挡，圣詹姆斯公园的地面被晒得发烫。吃够了面包屑的鸭子窝在水里，懒洋洋地随着波光摇晃。

缩在黑色本特利古董车里的恶魔冲着亚茨拉菲尔勾了勾手指，用分叉的舌尖递出语句，“今天换个地方，去你那儿。”

天使将自己携带的面包屑撒了个干净，熟稔地钻进助手席。“这天气可真像是烈火地狱，是吧？”

“别说的好像你去过一样。”克鲁利发动车子驶向苏活区，按照他的恶习在路上横冲直撞，时速远远高于一百英里。黑色的古董车像是流淌于地面上的毒液一般一路腐蚀，在每一位被惊扰的路人心里埋下狂躁的种子，恶念顶破那些美好品质的脆皮，引诱人们扎根进地狱里。

“收敛些，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔履行义务般地训斥道。

“嘶嘶。”狎邪的笑纹一直延伸到恶魔那漂亮的颧骨底下。

经过数千年的相处，天使刻意泛寒的脸色早就失去了威力，然而克鲁利仍旧放慢了车速，他颇为享受他们之间由敌对衍生出的友谊。在漫长而枯燥的岁月里，这是唯一一样能与他们同样长久的东西。

不会腐坏，不会老迈，不会像那些失却生机的人们（不管他们曾经多么有趣多么有朝气）一样鬓角斑白。

 

“七头十角，头戴七个冠冕。尾巴扫落天上三分之一的星辰。你在詹姆斯国王钦定版里面很是威风。”

“我没有七个头，没有十个角。他们应该赞美我的金色眼睛，以及蛊惑人心的技巧。”克鲁利将嘶嘶声扼死舌尖上，注意力随着转动的眼球移至别处。亚茨拉菲尔身后的藏书一眼望不到尽头，他总觉得那些书籍会塌落下来，将他的老友湮没。“后续是什么？”

天使闻言继续翻阅，微卷的金发随着低头的动作垂落额前。这令恶魔又开始幻想那些书籍倒塌的场景。没关系，就算亚茨拉菲尔被那些藏书埋住，他的金发也会发出光来。找到他很容易。

“后续是你被米迦勒从天际打落。”

“他打落的不是那条红龙吗？”

“这个版本里红龙就是迷惑普天下的上古之蛇。”

“先是路西法，然后是萨麦尔，现在又是这条红龙。”分叉的舌头带着恶意从克鲁利的齿缝间溜了出来，“人类还想把我和谁弄混？”他拿起桌案上的朱朗松白葡萄酒喝了一口，用鞋尖踢了踢亚茨拉菲尔的小腿，“权天使，快说说我是谁。”

权天使沉默了片刻，“克蠕戾。”他缓慢地，把每一个音节都发得无比清晰。

久违的称呼令克鲁利想起他在伊甸园内最成功的一次引诱，而亚茨拉菲尔则回忆起东门，回忆起他赠予人类的那柄炎剑。后者还记得自己是如何祝福被驱逐出去的人类——愿阳光永远照耀在你们身上。

他在食言。

他来到人类所生存的世界，是为了和恶魔角力，为了天堂能以优胜者的姿态迎来一切的终结。

终结是覆灭。

在这数个世纪里——漫长且枯燥的十五世纪除外，那时有骑红马的疯女人带着西班牙人到处行走——克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔致力于在人世间寻找乐趣。哈米吉多顿早已被他们抛之脑后，敌基督的到来却令他们不得不重新打起精神。尽管被认为是神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、撒旦之种和黑暗之君的那个孩子一年比一年平庸。（他唯一的不凡之处就是在过十一岁生日那天，将前去充当魔术师的亚茨拉菲尔折磨个够戗。）传闻中的地狱犬亦无人见其踪影。

“要我说，”克鲁利忍不住旧话重提，“沃洛克太普通了。”

“请别提他，亲爱的朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔惨兮兮地叹气，沃洛克毁了他的魔术戏法，给了他太多难堪。

恶魔幸灾乐祸地嘶了一声。

“你这条老蛇。”

“堕落先生。”

魔术一词从克鲁利的记忆里勾起了合适的反击。

堕落先生是亚茨拉菲尔给自己起的艺名，表演魔术戏法时专用。他有时会觉得自己的心里住了一个魔鬼，因为他所钟爱的音乐总是上不了天堂。

那里只有埃尔加和李斯特，没完没了的威仪堂堂进行曲。连声音都要遵守道德律令。

“天堂很好。”亚茨拉菲尔努力地辩解道，“至少不会被彼得威特金的摄影扎到眼睛。”

克鲁利回忆了一下彼得威特金的作品，不得不承认亚茨拉菲尔为天堂扳回了一局。他喝光最后一滴白葡萄酒，更多身在地狱的音乐家的名字涌到了喉咙口，却被他悉数咽了回去。这个把戏他们已经玩过了，克鲁利不想玩第二次。他将椅子向后推了推，晃动了一下膝盖。

恶魔起身的动作落进天使的眼睛里，“你要走了吗？”

克鲁利冲亚茨拉菲尔点了下头，对敌基督表现得如此平庸的忧虑让他比以往离开时要沉默许多。

 

 

与此同时，沃洛克从床底下翻出了两大箱旧书本。有以前的花匠留下的关于爱与美德的故事，还有以前的保姆讲述的阴间的故事。毫无意义，沃洛克对着旧箱子嗤之以鼻，是时候把这些东西都丢掉了。

 

在塔徳菲尔德，亚当·扬坐在白垩采掘场的牛奶箱上，他的狗从荨麻丛中探出头，乖巧地走到他的脚边。

这有些不妥。地狱犬挣扎着想到，但仍旧享受着来自它的主人的抚摸。


End file.
